


Wings For A Flight Unknown

by Anonymous



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, One Shot, for now...., hehe :), honestly, hopefully....., i don't really have an idea for where this story will go, idk how to tag, powers au, still marking it as complete though, uh, whoops, yeah i guess it has chapters now huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Smitty was a good guy, John knew. Sure, he was a little crazy, but who wasn't? It's not like he would destroy the world.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

The man looked across the wasteland dispassionately, his mouth turned up into a small frown. Turning his head at the light tap of his shoulder, he noticed it was his once-trusted partner and companion, currently his right-hand man. Giving a small sigh, he leaned into the other man, the frown on his face turning into a small grin.

 

Blinking slowly, he looked over the wasteland and the other man, silently contemplating. Pulling away easily from the other man, he reached up to take off his glasses, for what felt like to him, the first time in years.

 

Squinting at the harsh light he was being assaulted by, he turned around and squint-glared at the other man. Refusing to see the obvious problems, he took the other’s hands and stared him directly in the eyes. “Live.” He commanded, stepping back in preparation for what he knew would happen. Slowly, the other’s eyes blinked, action making its way down. The man, even while heavily disoriented, soon had a face of horror turned towards the other, confusion and concern also slightly showing. The other man let out a bitter laugh.

 

“Even after what you’re seeing, a wasteland, even though you haven't seen anything in years, you still show concern for me.” He stepped closer to the other, forcing them to begin to shakily walk backward. “Why, why is that? The world is in shambles, all of _your_ friends are gone,” he spat out the word your, bitterness the only infliction he had, “and you haven’t seen the light of anything in a _long_ time, but yet, you still show concern for me, the one who orchestrated everything, the one who, with no hesitation, might I add, started the end of the world. Yet you still show concern over me? Why?!” He yelled the last word, causing the other the almost trip while still walking backward. The man slowed down, causing the other to slow down as well. “I’m going to be the last person you will ever see, do you have any final words?”

 

The other man let out a shaky laugh, his shoulders coming up slightly. “You know this isn’t the end, right?” He asked, stopping as the other stopped walking towards him, forbidden knowledge on the front of his mind.

 

“What? Do you think your party tricks will work? You’ve been under my control for a while, you think I don’t know any of your tricks?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think you do. At least, not this one.”

 

“Then show me.” He swung out his arms to the land around him. “Show me your trick and maybe I’ll grant you mercy.”

 

The man smiled, but it was full of sadness. “I’m so sorry it had to come to this.”

 

The other man scoffed.

  
“Reset.”

 

The man fell down the cliff behind him, the wind rushing through his hair and after a second, it rushed over his wings which he used to make himself fall further and faster.

 

“I’m so sorry Smitty.

 

I’m so sorry.”

 

And with that, his world finally shattered, the shards coming to rest at his feet in the void, waiting to be glued back together.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey! Smitty!” John called, quickly jogging over to where Smitty was standing, reaching an arm around a shoulder and giving him a quick side hug. Pulling back, John grinned brightly, his arms swinging wildly as he began to speak. “So, you know that whole thing on the news about the discovery and arrest of those scientists?! It means I can officially move here!” John exclaimed, a beaming smile still present on his face.

 

Smitty jumped in place for a few moments before returning the brief hug John gave him previously. “Dude, that's amazing!” Smitty smiled, cheeks pulled back and dimples showing. “Does this mean that you're officially gonna go to my school?”

 

“Hell yeah!” The two boys giggled and high fived before being startled by the first bell of the day. Parting, John decided to wander slowly to his permanent homeroom, joy still on his mind. Once he reached the door, he turned the handle to see the mostly empty room. If it weren't for the fact that John was an official student, he would be one of either the late kids or the ones who skip the whole day. However, because it was his first official day, he couldn't afford to make a bad impression. As a temporary student, he had much more freedom, but that changed.

 

Before sitting down, he glanced around the room. He saw a small group of kids huddled around something, occasional noises to delight escaping. On the other side of the room, he saw a slightly larger group of kids doing the exact same thing, however, they were a bit louder than the others. Spotting a free seat in the middle, he made his way over, taking out his phone and earbuds and plugging them in, music blasting.

 

While it seemed like an eternity, only a few minutes passed before the teacher stepped in the doorway. Glancing up from his phone, John quirked his lips before returning back to his game, although he lowered the volume and took one earbud out.

 

He could feel it was going to be a long day.

 

\--

 

Once lunch rolled around, John was tired of school. Before, he'd only stay for two or three classes before going home and doing his other work. Staying for longer than that was stressful, and his only reprieve was that he would get to sit with Smitty.

 

Entering the lunch room, he spotted Smitty sitting at a table and speed walked over.

 

“Oof,” John huffed, before resting his arms on the table and putting his head on them.

 

“Rough morning?” Smitty asked, giggling slightly when John just groaned in response.

 

“I've never been more tired in my life! Me and my last brain cell are murdered.” He muttered, before lightly stretching to throw Smitty a smile, receiving one in return. “So, wus poppin?” He asked, reaching into his backpack to take out a singular cookie.

 

“Not much, same boring stuff as always.” Smitty said, rolling his eyes when John nodded. “Speaking of not much, where’s the rest of your food? Shouldn't you be eating more since-” Smitty cut himself off when John shot him a panicked glare, eyes darting to the nearest tables.

 

“Dude! We haven't gotten to PAS yet! It's not really the time to be talking about this.” John whispered harshly, lips pulled down into a frown. Smitty winced and leaned back.

 

“Sorry man, that slipped from my mind. Usually I can talk freely about that stuff when I'm here, since you would have left by now.”

 

John looked down guiltily. While it wasn't his fault his parents decided to homeschool him, he could have taken part-time enrollment at PAS, which was a top tier school for those with abilities.

 

Powers and Abilities School, otherwise known as PAS, was the result of children and teenagers not having a good grip on their powers and causing havoc in the regular school environment. While it had a very uncreative name, it was known for being the top school for those with powers, people from high society all the way down to the very bottom of society were allowed to go, granted they had the power to back it up. John was lucky on both fronts in that deal, which is why he was homeschooled in both regular education and PAS education, his parents getting a hold of the curriculum as the years went by.

 

“Sorry man.” John said sadly, eyes downturned.

 

“It's not your fault, you didn't really have a choice after all.” Smitty reassured, trying to lift up John's mood. A bell rang causing the two to jump.

 

“Fuck!” John shouted, prompting people to look at the two curiously. “Dude, we could miss the bus!” John said, throwing the cookie bag in the garbage and rushing out of the lunchroom, dragging an amused Smitty along with him.

 

Once at the bus, John bounded up the steps and quickly found a seat in the back, gesturing for Smitty to sit next to him. Once sat, John took out his phone to glance at the schedule he was to follow, before handing his phone to Smitty to see if they shared any classes.

 

“Nice dude! You're in my Controls class and Summons class! Those are the best classes.” Smitty said, giving John his phone back, making sure not to drop it when the bus began to move.

 

“Anything I should be worried about in my other classes?” John asked, concern and nervousness finally getting to him.

 

“Nah.” Smitty said, “ The only class I can think of is Memory/ReInc class, but that's all.”

 

“ReInc?” John asked, confusion evident.

 

“Yeah, it's something they introduced last year. It's supposed to allow us to figure out if we could remember our previous lives, or if we could recall or figure out if we were ever in a different universe or multiple. I haven't gotten anything yet, so I'm gonna drop it next year.” Smitty shrugged, not concerned in the least.

 

“Apparently, the only people to actually recall or remember anything were the Misfits and the Banana Bus Squad. And they won't say anything about but since then, they've been looking for someone.”

 

“Who are they?” John asked, something familiar ringing deep in the back part of his mind.

 

“They're two different groups of friends who used to hang out separately. Like I said though, now they hang out together, looking for someone with a name that starts with K.” Smitty explained, hands fiddling with his hoodie strings.

 

John leaned back in thought, before bouncing forward, a reaction to the bus finally stopping at PAS. Exchanging glances, the two got off the bus and began to walk to the front doors, the dark blue lettering filling their sight.

 

John opened the door and finally looked around the place where he should have been going the past couple of years. Saying their goodbyes, the boys parted ways and John glanced down at his schedule, beginning to make his way towards his first class, the one he'd been interrogating Smitty about on the bus; Memory/ReInc class. Opened the door, John peaked inside, spotting the same two groups he saw in his homeroom seated together, talking. Slowly making his way to a seat, he finally sat down and looked at the teacher, who was writing on the board.

 

Memory/ReInc Class . Was all it said, written in a flowery script.

 

“Good afternoon class!” The teacher chirped, clapping their hands. “Today we have a new student joining us!” John could feel every pair of eyes on him as he stood up, back slightly hunched as normal.

 

“Err,” he began, facing the room. “My name is John Keyes, and I've been homeschooled until now.”

 

He could hear the breath the class took in after he said his name. He sighed internally. His parents were very wealthy along with being high class. Normally, the name “Keyes” was brought up when talking about his parents business, or the fact that they were one of the top donors to PAS. It was how they managed to get their hands on the curriculum to teach John.

 

“Thank you! Now, I hope you have all completed the assignment I gave you last night, so pass your papers up. Today is a special day, as John has to be tested.” The teacher said, turning away from the board to take something from their desk.

 

It was a small object, not bigger than John's hand. It gave off a faint blue glow, and John had to assume it had something to do with memories.

 

“Now John, hold this in your hand and try to reach the deepest parts of your mind, and bring something forth.” The teacher said, gently placing the orb into John's nervous hands. Taking a deep breath, John did just that.

  
  


_ “Hey Smitty, did you find anything?” John asked, a knife clutched in his hands and back stretching. _

 

_ “Nope.” Smitty said, shaking his head apologetically at John. “Cam and Craig are both gone, and there doesn't seem to be a trace I could find.” _

 

_ “Fuck.” John said, defeat evident in his voice. _

 

_ “However…” Smitty slowly said, something present in his voice that John couldn't place. “Come here John.” Smitty said, reaching out a hand as if to beckon John closer. _

 

_ “Yeah Smit?” John said, putting his knife away and straightening his back. _

 

_ “Let me try something.” He said, reaching and taking his glasses off, before opening his eyes directly into John's. “Trust me?” He asked. _

 

_ “Always.” John replied, before his vision went dark. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I put in the same cliffhanger again?


	3. Chapter 3

“John!” Was the first thing he heard when he woke up, his head hurting and his eyes watering.

 

“Smitty?” John asked, his mind too muddled to put a voice to a name.

 

“I'm, uh, no, it's not Smitty.” The voice replied, nervousness evident in their voice.

 

“Who is it then?” John asked, opening his eyes fully and blinking rapidly to try and see who was talking.

 

“It's C-”

 

“Mr. Keyes! Are you alright?” He heard the teacher exclaim, before feeling a pair of hands grab his arms and pull him off what he assumed was the floor of the class.

 

“Um, yeah Miss, I'm fine.” John said, the headache and the cotton stuffed in his head all but gone. Moving his head upwards was a challenge, however. Blinking rapidly for the last few times, he managed to raise his head at the class surrounding his fallen form.

 

“Miss. Brenda?” A student asked, raising their hand.

 

“Yes Brock?” The teacher replied, looking at the kid standing close to the front of the group.

 

“Would you mind if I tried to heal him?” The now-identified Brock asked, fidgeting with his hands.

 

“Are you sure you can?” Miss. Brenda asked, looking concerned.

 

“Yeah.” Brock replied, seemingly gaining confidence from nowhere. “Oh, and can Mason help me too?”

 

Miss. Brenda frowned before nodding her head in permission. Brock and the kid named Mason stepped forward towards John, hesitating, before Brock explained what was going to happen.

 

“Uh, hey John. Mason and I are going to help you with your headache. He's going to give me the energy I need to help you out.”

 

John leaned back and gave a thumbs up as an agreement with the plan. Kneeling down by John, Brock raised his hands above John's head and frowned in concentration while Mason held onto his arm and closed his eyes. After about a minute, John tried to get up and was pleasantly surprised to feel a lack of pain. Turning his head he saw Brock and Mason, both of whom seemed tired.

 

“Uh, th-thanks for that.” John stuttered, his eyes darting from those two to the others standing farther away. Brock and Mason smiled and nodded, before standing up and making their way towards the rest of the group. Also standing up, John made his way to the teacher, questions rapidly forming.

 

“Now John,” she started, putting her hands behind her back, “I’m sure you have a lot of questions, which I hopefully can answer to my fullest ability.”

 

“What the hell just happened?!” John blurted out, before covering his mouth with his hands.

 

“I’m going to excuse the language.” She said, slightly narrowing her eyes at John who shrunk down slightly. “However, I do understand that this fiasco was unexpected, so I will let it slide. In regards to what just happened, this has happened to another class and one other person in a different class. The one person, I believe, that you called the name of right after this event.” John flushed, rubbing his arm slightly, before registering and asking about the former part of the sentence.

 

“What class did this happen to?” He asked, curious to know if he could ask them about what happened.

 

“Why,” Miss. Brenda smiled, before opening her arm with a flourish at the rest of the class. “This very one! On the first day in fact!” The rest of the class smiled nervously at John, before going back to whispering. ‘Probably about me.’ John thought, before giving his attention back to the teacher.

 

“Now,” she said seriously, “You must be wondering what happened to them and Smitty. In this class’s case, they all woke up together after fainting together, with memories of a different universe. In Smitty’s case, he fainted and woke up, however, he had no memories of a different universe, only one memory which he claimed not to remember details about. As it turns out, this whole class knew each other and could help each other out. Do you remember anything from your spell?” She asked.

 

John could feel the eyes of his classmates on him as he struggled to remember anything he could. “Um, I do remember something.”

 

“What was it?” Miss. Brenda asked, motioning John to sit on a desk, an opportunity which he gladly took.

 

“Well, I was somewhere with Smitty, and I think I had a knife? Um, I asked him about two people I guess I knew about, and he said to trust him before I woke up.” John said, eyes and nose scrunched up in thought.

 

“I see.” Miss. Brenda hummed, before asking another question. “Do you remember these people’s names.”

 

John frowned before they came to him. “Yeah. I do.

 

Their names were Cam and Craig.”

 

* * *

 

When Anthony first saw Kryoz walk through his homeroom door, he could feel the tension within the group begin to form. Already, Anthony could feel Senior year go to hell in a handbasket.

 

All of them were close with John as they had found out that fateful first day at PAS, and knowing that he didn’t know them and was best friends with Smitty knocked them down a few pegs. After all, they had ignored the two of them for years and while after their memories were restored they could justify ignoring Smitty, they couldn’t justify ignoring John. When their memories were returned, they all set out to befriend John, thinking he also had his memories and could see how awful Smitty was.

 

They were very wrong. As soon as they walked into the cafeteria, John rushed by to sit at an amused Smitty’s table, completely ignoring their presence.

 

Another problem was that they weren’t their adult selves, which meant that they had the knowledge of the more difficult parts to their powers but they didn’t have the muscle memory or power to do them.

 

The third problem that they were presented with was the fact that their current universe was different than their first universe was, by a margin. For one, the John they recalled was more outgoing and less shy and unsure of himself, and he was _much_ more open about his powers and status. This John wasn’t. They rarely even saw him in almost anyone’s classes for half the year before the fateful day he walked into their homeroom, previously only appearing sporadically once a few months.

 

Another thing wrong was that this Smitty was much more like their John, and vice versa, which was uncomfortable to everyone in their group. This Smitty also seemed more open and friendly, judging by the reactions he gave John and the way he allowed John to drag him out without protest. Their memories showed a Smitty driven mad by power, and his loyal right-hand man ~~friend~~ Kryoz walking their way to a hell on earth. Their younger versions didn’t give off those vibes, and both were innocent, innocent from crimes they didn’t commit.

 

Signing, Anthony tuned back into the group after the group left the cafeteria. “Hey Jiggles,” he heard Marcel say, before letting out a “hmm?” in acknowledgment, “You think somethin’s gonna happen today? Especially with Kryoz joining our class?” Anthony took a moment to think, before shaking his head ‘yes’. “Buddy, you know _something's_ gonna happen when John is around, it’s just a matter of when.” Marcel nodded in agreement before turning to Scotty who was in the middle of doing his daily routine, which included walking directly into the bus. How he never figured out that would happen every day was still a mystery to Anthony.

 

Getting onto their bus, he could hear Smitty and John talking in the back, laughing and talking about classes. It slightly hurt to hear his friend talk to someone like that, but Anthony came to terms that if he actually talked to John for the past three years in high school, it _would_ be him talking with John like that. His memories were of a life already lived, and he could accept that, even if it hurt. It was the only thing he could do.

 

Once the bus arrived, the group left the bus and headed together into their first class, which was his favorite. It was where they could all talk about their other life, somewhere where it was safe to and where no one else would look at them funny, like the first few times they tried to talk about it in the cafeteria.

 

Entering, the group sat down and prepared to launch into a discussion when the teacher cleared her throat. “You all probably know this, but a new student is joining us today. If he is the person you’re looking for, just, try not to freak him out with questions or anything. Wait until the test.” She said, before turning back to the board. In a little less than two minutes, they saw John peak through the doorway, before slowly walking in and taking a seat.

 

“Good afternoon class!” Miss. Brenda said, clapping their hands. “Today we have a new student joining us!” Everyone looked at John, who looked nervous.

 

“Err,” he began, facing the room. “My name is John Keyes, and I've been homeschooled until now.”

 

Everyone took in a breath, waiting for when the teacher would give him the orb to return memories. They knew he would remember, their feeling amplified by Brock.

 

“Thank you! Now, I hope you have all completed the assignment I gave you last night, so pass your papers up. Today is a special day, as John has to be tested.” Miss. Brenda said, turning away from the board to take the orb from her desk, where it had been sitting without a use since the first day of school.

 

“Now John, hold this in your hand and try to reach the deepest parts of your mind, and bring something forth.” She said, gently placing the orb into John's hands. He seemingly took a breath, and fainted a few seconds after.

 

The room went up in a panic, with everyone going nuts. Anthony was not one of them. While he understood why they were frantic, the same thing had happened to them in the beginning. Pulling all his calm thought together, he pushed them into his aura, not concerned that it was a higher level talent that he should have took longer to ‘prepare’.

 

Everyone slowly calmed down and sat back down in their seats, before having their attention pulled to Miss. Brenda, who was still standing in the front of the room. “So,” she started, look at all of them, “I assume that he was the one you were hoping for?” They all nodded, after all, she could somewhat read minds and it would be the first thing she would find from all of them.

 

“Alright, everyone prepare for when he wakes up, after all, I do recall a few of you who were frantic when they woke up.” She smirked, causing those that did to blush in remembrance.

 

They all turned when they heard John wake up.

 

“John!” Cam yelled, before widening his eyes and bringing his hands up to his mouth.

 

“Smitty?” John asked groggily, causing their faces to fall.

 

“I'm, uh, no, it's not Smitty.” Cam stuttered, looking saddened.

 

“Who is it then?” John asked, opening his eyes fully and blinking rapidly.

 

“It's C-” Cam started to say, before he was interrupted by Miss. Brenda.

 

“Mr. Keyes! Are you alright?” She yelled, before she tried to get him up.

 

“Um, yeah Miss, I'm fine.” John replied, trying to get the rest of the way up without her help.

 

From there on, Anthony was too busy occupied with his thoughts. Did John remember them? Only some of them? Was it memories of his powers or memories of his friends? Anthony scrunched up his eyebrows. Did John even _have_ the same powers as before, or was that another nuance in their universe? He only focused back in when he noticed Brock and Mason returning from helping John. He only caught the end of Miss. Brenda’s question.

 

“Do you remember anything from your spell?” She asked.

 

“Um, I do remember something.” John replied, seemingly nervous from the attention the group was giving him, Anthony included.

 

“What was it?” Miss. Brenda asked, motioning John to sit on a desk, which he did.

 

“Well, I was somewhere with Smitty, and I think I had a knife? Um, I asked him about two people I guess I knew about, and he said to trust him before I woke up.” John said, eyes and nose scrunched up from thinking, Anthony assumed.

 

“I see.” Miss. Brenda hummed, before asking another question. “Do you remember these people’s names.”

 

John frowned. “Yeah. I do. Their names were Cam and Craig.”

 

Anthony internally sighed. He had told Marcel something would happen, didn’t he? Why was he only believed half of the time, they should know. He rationalized it away as something like what  Scotty’s daily routine was, something that needed to be learned over and over again. He sighed, before pulling down the pockets in his panda hat and putting his hands in them.

 

What he wouldn’t do to have a normal school day, just once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hate when I have writer's block; miss me with that consecutive uploading


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at romance

_“Hey, Smitty?” John asked, fingers twirling his pen._

 

_“Yeah?” Smitty responded, turning his head slightly to look at John who was sitting next to him on their couch._

 

_“Did you find out where Toby might be?” He asked, his anxiousness showing through._

 

_“No,” Smitty sighed, before turning on the television, a local news station already rolling._

 

_“In breaking news, a teen now identified as John Mcfarlan was found by the Tunaly River in the downtown area. Police and investigators are calling it a homicide, but investigators say it could be looked into as murder. If there is any information you have, please call the number on the screen.”_

 

_John turned to Smitty, who looked shocked. Both looked at each other, the tv becoming background noises._

  

 _“How-how could something like this happen?” John asked, shock still settling in. After all, it was just yesterday when he saw Toby walking with the Misfits to the park, a smile on his face. John looked back at the tv, a picture of Toby frozen in time, smiling at him from the screen. He leaned back in the couch, curled up into a ball, and closed his eyes. “This can't be real, this_ can't _be real.” He murmured, still blocking out the outside world. He felt an arm wrap around his back, pulling him closer to the other person. John peeked out from his arms to see a stoic Smitty still staring at the screen, his other hand clenched in what John assumed was anger._

 

_“Don't worry John.” He heard Smitty say._

 

_“I'll find out who killed him. I promise.”_

 

_And John believed him._

 

 

“You know John, when I said the only class you might have to worry about was ReInc, I didn't think that would mean something would actually happen.” Smitty joked as the two walked out of PAS and to the buses to take them home. While the two did have two classes with each other, John felt like he had to wait until the end of school to tell the story. It's was a bit much for _him_ to take in, let alone someone who wasn't even there.

 

“Hey man,” John smiled, elbowing Smitty in the side who let out an exaggerated “oof!”.

 

“At least the rest of my classes went well, even with some of the kids from ReInc class being there.” John frowned, thinking back to his other classes. While he was sure that he hadn't actually met any of them, the ones he saw in his later classes were kinda intent on paying attention to John, as if the thing in his first class was going to happen again.

 

Shaking out of his thought, he followed Smitty to the back of the bus, ignoring the weird stab of pain he felt when he walked past the front of the bus. The conversation ceased because of him, which made him more sad than angry. That pain was both physical and emotional after all, John figured, sitting down next to Smitty, who decided to start up a conversation again after John briefly stopped paying attention.

 

“So, uh, John?” Smitty asked, noticeably more nervous than he was in the previous conversation.

 

“Yeah Smit?” John asked, focusing all his attention on his friend sitting next to him.

 

“Do you-, uh, would you-, uh,” Smitty kept stuttering, his sentences kept fragmenting.

 

“Yeah J?” John asked gently, using their old childhood nickname to try and get Smitty back on track.

 

“Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?”  Smitty said in a rush, his words completely jumbled, causing John to take a bit to decipher his words.

 

“A date?” he asked, a blush forming from his question. Smitty just nodded, his flush a bright red.

 

“Sure Smit.” John said, reaching out and taking Smitty's closest hand. “You know,” John started, looking out the window, “I don't really think something like this would happen. I mean, I fainted in class on my first full day of school.” John smiled, turning to face Smitty, who's flush had mostly receded. “And besides that, I don't really expect you to ask first. I had something planned out but I was too pussy to do it first.” He grinned at him, seeing Smitty's flush returned in full force.

 

“Well, uh,” Smitty stuttered out, before burying his face in his hands.

 

“Come on, don't get so embarrassed!” John teased, only getting a “Shut up John!” in reply.

 

“Also, a little late but uh, can I come over to your house tonight?” John asked, trying to take one of Smitty's hands again.

 

“Uh, sure. Is it because of….?” Smitty asked, a bit more serious.

 

“Yeah.” John murmured, squeezing the hand he managed to steal from Smitty.

 

“Oh John,” Smitty sighed, switching out his hands so he could give John a side hug.

 

John just sighed, before looking out the window. “Looks like we've arrived. Let's go. I'll be fine.” John said, standing up with Smitty when the bus stopped at Smitty's house. Getting off the bus, the two walked towards the house holding hands with the faint tinge of love in the air.

 

* * *

 

While one of the first things on Scotty's mind should have been the fact that John finally got at least one of his memories back, his primary concern was that he hadn't done his homework due in the next two classes.

 

Frantically searching for a pencil and paper, he furiously began to write out a small paragraph for whatever bullshit lesson was for homework, something about the first magical and non-magical pioneers or whatever the fuck he was learning in MisHis. Scotty groaned as he pulled more bullshit information off the top of his head. “Why did I take Honors MisHis?!” He slightly screamed, still aware that it was during class and he _technically_ wasn't supposed to be doing other class work, but he had a sub so it didn't matter.

 

“Scotty, what's going on?” Mini asked, snagging Lui’s seat, who pouted and took Mini's seat, which was next to Nogla.

 

“Man, I always hit or miss, but I guess this time I missed.” Scotty said, well aware of how unhelpful that sentence was.

 

“Alrighty then. Ya need any help?” Mini asked, “Or should I leave you to suffer alone?”

 

“I just have a few sentences to go. It's all good though, thanks Craig.” Scotty replied, returning to scribbling out what he thought might count as an answer. Finished, he leaned back in his chair and cracked his fingers. Quietly snapping his fingers, he vanished the paper back into his bag and replaced it with his work for the current class. Surprisingly, Scotty noted with sarcasm, it was on the creation, suppression, and deletion of memories. Looking around at the rest of the class, he noted that no one was doing the actual work assigned. Shrugging in acceptance at the fact he would willingly be working, he began to read and annotate the article.

 

_As such with most memories, they are not permanently attached to the brain. A good comparison would be to that of chemical compounds. With those, there needs to be a certain amount of energy to separate what makes up the compounds. London dispersion forces and hydrogen bonding are two different examples on the opposite spectrum of each other. Same as with memories. Some memories, such as ones of daily life and ones having minor emotion are bonded to the brain with a connection like London dispersion forces do with other atoms and molecules; weak. Memories with a strong emotion like elation, or trauma, are connected to the brain with a connection like hydrogen bonding; very strong. This is why most people forget the small, mundane things in their lives, such as what they had for a meal, and the clothing they wore a week ago. Some people are even more forgetful, and as such, they have more weaker bonds with many more memories than the average person._

 

Scotty frowned, the article seemed to line up with the problem the guys were having with John’s lack of memories. Glancing around, he noticed all his friends engrossed in different activities. Looking down, he got back to reading, too invested to put it off for another time.

 

_In cases where the person lost memories, whether it was by choice, by power, or by an event, the severity of the loss decides whether or not the person will regain their memories. Those with major traumatic events who willingly lost their memories will not gain them back. Those who suffered from major traumatic events or high emotional events who did not willingly lose them have a minuscule chance of regaining them, but the chance is still there. Those who lost mundane memories either by force or by a surrender of them have a high chance of regaining them. If the person has lost every memory they had, depending on how many memories they had, and if it was with intent or by accident, both the amount of memories they will regain and the type of memories they will regain will not be definitive. The power and type of healer they go to see, whether it be someone with physical, mental, general, or mundane will also factor into how successful the memory retrieval will go. At PAS, there is a class where you are able to be tested to see if you have any repressed memories from a past life or alternate universe. While there have only been a handful of cases where memories were able to be recovered, a large majority have proven to not be able to remember, which means that even traumatic and high energy memories were unable to be retrieved, and that basic mundane memories were not able to be recovered._

 

Scotty heard the bell ring, and while he was hesitant to put away the article that seemed to have all the answers to their predicament, he ended up snapping and putting it away, intent to show his friends later. It was a little suspicious how there was an article on memories only one class after John had his little thing, but Scotty brushed it off. After all, he did have a friend who could control luck, so it wasn’t too far fetched that he influenced what happened right after last class. Even if he wasn’t in Scotty’s next class, but that didn’t really work as a solid argument either, seeing as all of their powers were a lot stronger than their first time around.

  
Rationalization was one of his strong points after all, and denial wasn’t just a river in Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hi again
> 
> 2\. I just don't know Toby's last name so I just gave him a random one
> 
> 3\. Maybe I will no longer die without a beta, comment if you would like to be my beta? I'll reach out on tumblr if you comment w/your tumblr url
> 
> 4\. Sksksksk


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRama

Craig groaned, leaning back into the sofa he and two others were occupying. It was the middle of the year, and Craig already felt like he aged 10 years. Between the John and Smitty drama, his homework, his god awful classes (he still regrets talking as many AP classes as he did, though he remembers most of the lessons, which was a great relief), and the pressure of it being senior year, he was ready to give up and go live on a farm or something. Rolling his neck, he took count of everyone who was seated at Jonathan’s house. It was the BBS and the Misfits, with the only missing members being Nogla, Lui, Luke, and Matt. They all cited different reasons and since the combined group weren’t assholes to their friends, they let them do their personal things.

 

“Alright everybody, let’s get this out of the way. What exactly the fuck happened today?” Evan started, startling several people out of their thoughts. He was sitting on a couch, with Brock and Jon.

 

“Well,” Brock started, leaning his face against his palm on the couch arm, “It seems like John hasn’t regained any memories aside from the one in class. He didn’t recognize any of us, which if he got his memories back, he would be able to do in a heartbeat.” He said, turning his head and raising a questioning eyebrow at Evan, their unofficial leader. Craig nodded, it really did seem like that.

 

“Also,” Toby chimed in, sitting on the floor, “He didn’t seem to change in personality like the rest of us did when we got all our memories back, yeah?” Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“Alright, seems like we can’t do anything else about this, we just gotta let it figure itself out. Jon?” Evan hummed, tilting his head up at Jon, who nodded his head.

 

“Second topic of the day, has anyone heard news about the scientists recently?” Jon asked, perched on the other armrest of the couch, next to Evan. “Craig, I know your parents have connections to them, any news you’ve heard?” Craig sighed.

 

He didn’t like talking about the connections his parents had. They owned a company that was the leading producer in a really popular brand of bandages, which meant that they sold to both sides, heroes and villains. The scientists fell into the latter category. While the Thompsons themselves weren’t strong supporters of what the scientists were doing, it didn’t stop them from having under the table deals with them. As Thompson Inc.’s heir, he was occasionally able to peek at the business and their contacts, and it was just his luck that he recently heard about every scientist except for one had moved away from the town.

 

“Actually, yeah. Apparently, every scientist except for one has moved away from town and settled near the cities farther away. All in about a span of three days, give or take.” Craig said, scratching his head to think of any more information.

 

“That’s pretty fuckin suspicious man. All of them moving away, and John finally attending classes at PAS? Seems a little _too_ convenient, especially with what happened before.” Eric spoke up, eyes narrowing.

 

“Oh fuck! I didn’t even think about the fact that John actually attended PAS today being in connection to something like this!” Craig exclaimed, eyes widening in realization.

 

“Remember the way John’s acted in school? And we all brushed it off as universe differences? I bet it was because of the fact that there were scientists close by, and that might be why he didn’t go to PAS before! Before, remember when John admitted to not knowing about the scientists in the other universe? Here, he must know about them!” Brian exclaimed.

 

Everyone murmured their agreement, before Tyler spoke up. “What exactly does that mean his parents do?” Everyone looked at him confusedly, and Tyler elaborated. “They might work in like, underground shit or something because Smitty obviously doesn’t remember anything and couldn’t have told him, and we haven’t told him, so pretty much the only other people John would talk to would be his parents. How would a giant technology company possibly have ties to biological and chemical sciences?”

 

“Well, shit.” Mason said, pulling one leg onto the couch. “Either his parents are in league with the scientists, which means that they’re probably gonna sell out their son to them, or John found out the hard way about their existence. Remember when he stopped going to public school for a few years before returning for part time, and the fact that it was his first day at PAS today and he’s a senior? And that corresponds to when his parents decided to take a small break from the public for “personal reasons”?” Everyone looked at each other, putting the pieces together.

 

“Great.” Anthony groaned, causing the group to look at him. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck dude! Can’t you just let me win ONE race against your Canadian ass?!” John screamed as he threw down the controller, Smitty cackling as the Mario Kart 8 title screen appeared with Smitty in first and John in fifth.

 

“Dude, have you heard? Get gud!” Smitty said, playfully shoving John in the side. “Up for another game?” He asked, shooting a grin at John who was playfully scowling.

 

“Sure dude. Why the hell not?” John replied, picking up the controller he threw. “You pick Rainbow Road and I _will_ throw hands, bitch.” John threatened jokingly, throwing a fake glare at Smitty when he proceeded to do what John said not to.

 

“Punk ass bitch, I ain’t listening to you, fuckin’ headass.” Smitty teased, smiling when John just rolled his eyes. Before the race started, John’s phone buzzed with some texts. Pausing the game, he took out his phone.

 

> _I’m sorry honey, but you’re going to have to ask Smitty if you can stay over_

 

> _We aren’t in trouble, we just have a very important matter to accomplish, and we don’t want you to get stuck in the crossfire or the fallout_

 

> _Love you, Mom_

 

John stared in shock, before showing Smitty the texts. He read them, scrunching up his eyebrows.

 

“I mean, I get why they might do this, but over text? Seems a bit fishy. Either way, you can stay here for as long as you need to John. Ah-” He held up a hand at John’s forming protests. “Dude, it’s my house, my rules. And it seems like right here,” He held up an invisible book and pretended to flip through it, causing John to let out a giggle. “It says that you can stay here as long as you’d like, loser.” He said, leaning his head on John’s shoulder and sighed, closing his eyes.

 

“Alrighty sleepyhead, looks like I’m gonna be winning this race.” John teased, causing Smitty to let out a fake gasp and bolt up, grabbing the controller he left on the couch.

 

After a few games, John could feel the worry and the pressure of knowing why his mom sent that text began to build, and the two stopped playing, and just sat on the couch,

 

“John, what’s going on?” Smitty asked gently, pulling John into a side hug as they sat on Smitty’s couch, a lo-fi hip hop playlist playing in the background, seeing as neither were in the mood to pick songs from their own playlists, and they didn’t want the title screen music for Mario Kart to keep playing. John took a deep breath, before finally opening up about what was going on.

 

“You know about my parents, right?” He asked, getting a small nod in return. “Well, it turns out that they found out that while almost all the scientists left, there is still one more. Someone who, in the records, only goes by EB.” Smitty paled, before turning to look at John. “That’s the whole reason why they asked me to stay at your house.”

 

“John, I gotta tell you something, promise you won’t get mad?” He asked. John just looked at Smitty before nodding.

 

“I know who EB is.”

 

 

_The group moved silently through the city, careful in their attempts to make it to safety. They blended in, moving with the normal crowd. They had to be quick, it was almost time and they were so close to their safety, they could afford to get a bit cocky. Matt was with the remaining Misfits while the rest of the BBS were split into four groups of twos, which totaled the entire group to eleven people._

 

_Before leaving to go to their safe spot, Ryan, or Ohm as he went by in recent times, used his powers on the entire group, warning them to make it to safety as soon as possible before it wore off. Everyone promised to, and went off._

 

_Matt, Mason, and Jay were going to have to break that promise._

 

_A chill began to form in the air, sweeping into his bones, making him shiver out of both fear and the chill. The people began to scatter, some using their powers to escape while others just ran into nearby buildings. Matt could spot out of the corner of his eye a flash of white and almost white, around the corner. He quickly put a hand out, stopping Mason and Jay from continuing._

 

_The three had discussed this and figured out a plan for when the scenario would inevitably happen. The Misfits weren’t the same without the rest of them, so they decided on a plan._

 

_Before going to confront the two that took away their friends, they would make sure the rest of the BBS who they had come to regard as family, got out safe. Even if it meant them getting out safe without them._

 

_Jay nodded, and made three clones of them, before Mason gave them the necessary movements and energy to fool the ones who were after them for long enough. The three had practiced almost daily in the secrecy of Cam’s old house, making sure that when the time came, they would be prepared for almost anything._

 

_Matt opened a small hole in the ground, and used a crystal with some of Toby’s trapped powers to echolocate where the other group was, which was in a nearby building with others. Giving the crystal back to Jay, Matt moved dirt and earth to get to the building, making sure to keep the opening with the BBS and not the rest of the pedestrians._

 

_“Psst!” He whisper yelled, taking small satisfaction as they all turned towards the sound._

 

_“Matt!” Evan responded, looking around to try and spot the others Matt was with. He smiled grimly. If it meant saving them, he wouldn’t tell them what the three were planning on doing, not until it was over and done with._

 

_“The other two aren’t here, they’re safe.” He lied through his teeth, wincing a minuscule amount when Evan relaxed, feeling guilty for the lie. It was for the better good, he tried to convince himself, feeling that creeping self-doubt he always felt when thinking about the plan._

 

_“Since I don’t know if I’ll make it to safety, or if the other two will stay safe, I want you to keep our power crystals. Ah-” He held up a hand when Evan opened his mouth to object, and to beckon the others closer. “Listen, we all feel like you guys have come to mean the world to us, and just like what you might ask us to do, we are asking you to do right now. Toby, Cam, and Swags deserve to live on, and if we don’t make it out alive, then we want you guys to uphold the Misfits legacy. We’ve decided on that, so don’t try to convince us otherwise.” Opening his mouth to continue, he heard a faint_ whoosh _noise, and knew his time was up. “We just wanna let you guys know that it was great working with you all, and let the legacy live on.” And with that, he left them in the building and made his way back, closing the tunnel and leaving no trace behind. He blinked away his tears, and smiled bitterly at the solemn faces he saw once he returned._

 

_Jay spoke, and it wasn’t to deliver good news. “They were spotted down 5_ _th_ _Street, and they didn’t look too happy." Matt sighed. While the final blow Swagger landed on them forced them to retreat, the cost was too high, with Swagger dying and the two becoming more enraged. It was Swagger’s legacy, and Matt was hesitant to disrespect it, but it really fucked up the chances the remaining had at defeating the two._

 

_Taking in a deep breath, Matt motioned to Jay and Mason to follow him in the opposite way the BBS were staying, knowing that eventually, the truth of what they were doing would hit them once they saw the three out in the open. Walking up 5_ _th_ _Street, Matt was filled with a strange sense of calm, which helped him focus._

 

_His job was the hardest out of the three of them. He had to keep a strong barrier against whatever the two they were heading off to fight would throw at them, which could be anything. The two had managed to snatch Cam and Jon’s power crystals, which gave them Cam’s shapeshifting and Jon’s power over water, which were powerful things to control, especially since both of them could easily control the powers. The group had barely managed to retrieve Swagger’s crystal, Brock’s crystal, and Brian’s crystal, with Craig and Luke’s crystal being destroyed in battle, and Toby’s crystal already in their possession before their problems started._

 

_Feeling the chill amplify, Matt prepared to get ready for the most dangerous battle he had faced so far, and what he could feel would probably be his last. He used his powers to begin to create a barrier between himself and the world, purposefully only building two sides of it, one on each side of his shoulders._

 

_“Hello boys!~” He heard a voice coo, and he instantly knew it wasn’t Smitty. Since the two groups had clashed often, it was easier to identify who was talking or how much control was being used on them. Smitty, while a lot more childish than his counterpart, was more slow to start the actual confrontation._

 

_John, on the other hand, was more complicated._

 

_Sometimes, he seemed eager to fight, rushing into battle before Smitty and leaving after Smitty left. Those days, there seemed to be something missing in him, something Matt couldn’t quite place._

 

_Other times, John was more despondent, and relied more on Smitty’s recklessness and sporadicness. These times, Matt noted, John seemed in less control of his powers, choosing to focus more on ariel attacks as opposed to his air attacks._

 

_There was never any rhyme or reason for his change in attitude, and it made things difficult for the group to plan around that variable. However, in their planning, Matt, Mason, and Jay had come up with a solid plan that they felt could work for either of his moods. It seemed like it was the former mood today, as John in the latter mood would only appear after Smitty, not before him._

 

_Matt whipped his head around, and got kicked in the leg by John’s foot, but he determinedly didn’t let his control waver._

 

_“Now that’s not fun Mattie.” John pouted, causing Matt to scowl. ‘_ Mattie _’ was Toby’s term of endearment for him, which meant that only he could use it._

 

_John was obviously not Toby, because Toby was dead and had been dead for months._

 

_“Now John, don’t go starting things without me.” A voice drawled, and both Matt and John spun around, with John lighting up and going towards the voice, and Matt nervously swallowing._

 

_It was Smitty._

 

_“Smitty!” John exclaimed, running into Smitty’s arms. Matt watched, interest peaked when Smitty patted John’s head, spotting sparks he usually noticed when Smitty was using his powers. Feeling a small ping of energy, Matt returned to focusing on his task._

 

_"Now Matt, why are you so busy with that, when you could fight us here? After all, we're just standing and doing nothing." Smitty said, eyebrow raised._

 

_Matt gritted his teeth and wished for Jay and Mason to hurry up._

 

_"See! He was like this when I found him!" John frowned, pushing the tip of his shoe into the ground._

 

_Matt was about to spin around and fight them, when he saw the clones of Jay and Mason heading towards him. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he raised a quick wall of earth in front of him and dashed away, then putting it down once he saw his clone take his place. Having his vision on the street, he failed to notice Smitty and John making their way towards the clone._

 

_"Ah ah ah." He heard Smitty say, before he heard his clone begin fighting the two. Raising his head, he spotted Mason and Jay motioning for him to catch up, before he saw their expressions twist to ones of horror. Running full out, he reached them and spun around, eyes widening at the closeness of Smitty and John to his former spot. Glancing quickly, he noticed his clone was gone, and he began to feel panic creep in again. Not noticing where they were, the three began to move to the other two, preparing to act out the second part of their plan._

 

_However, ice stopped them cold in their tracks, both literally and figuratively. Looking at John, they saw him put his hand down and then moved towards Smitty, before the two walked towards the three trapped. John seemed to have either gained a new power or stole a power crystal, as in their last fight, he couldn't make ice._

 

_This was bad, very bad._

 

_Their struggling stopped as soon as they noticed Smitty put a hand on Jay's head, too scared to do anything._

 

_'This wasn't part of the plan!" Matt's brain screamed, causing him to begin to panic even more. Desperate, Matt used his powers to raise the earth below Smitty, causing him to fall back onto the ground and remove his hand from Jay’s head, which did nothing to lessen the terror on this face. Getting help from John, Smitty pulled himself up, before scowling at his hands. Matt felt some relief, glancing at Mason who had a grimly satisfied smile._

 

_‘Now, if only he could get John…’ Matt thought, attempting to move his feet again, but to no avail._

 

_“Now, that wasn’t very nice, now was it?” Smitty asked, giving the three of them a faux disappointed look. Matt scowled, before he felt ice begin to creep up his body. Shooting a frantic look at his friends, he noticed that they were looking at him in horror and resigned sadness. Feeling the ice stop halfway up his chest, he looked at John, who had a slightly anguished expression on this face._

 

_Puzzled, Matt moved his head around before spotting the door to where the rest of the group was, and saw with panic the faces of his friends by the door, appearing to frantically try to open the door, which seemed blocked by something invisible, which Matt guessed to be air. Turning back to John, he saw the look that always puzzled him. It was one where Matt could make out some sort of guilt in his eyes, the same look he had when fighting their group._

 

_“John,” Smitty said, the threat blatantly evident in his tone, which served to snap John out of whatever thoughts he had. Snapping his head up towards Smitty’s voice, Matt watched in confusion at the dramatic turning of his expression, going from dazed to horrified._

 

_John looked around frantically at where he was, before turning to Smitty, his face still one of horror. Seeing his eyes snap to Matt and the other two, Matt was surprised by the frustration and anger Smitty showed on his face._

 

_“God John, you don’t make things easy, do you?” He drawled, before running at John, who just launched himself into the air, his face growing a determined look on it._

 

_Matt was confused, and he looked at Jay and Mason, only to get confused looks in return. It was as if, John didn’t want to kill them? ‘No,’ Matt mentally shook his head, somehow becoming more horrified, ‘Smitty must do something to cause whatever it is, otherwise, John wouldn’t be trying to escape.” Matt looked up, where he saw Smitty shapeshift into something subtle, something which put John at ease. Slowly coming to a halt, he stayed in the air to listen to whatever Smitty was saying._

 

_His eyes widened and he turned his head to look at the door that was blocked, disappointed to see that John didn’t get rid of the barrier. Hearing a gasp from Jay, he focused again on the skirmish happening, only close his eyes in resign when he saw Smitty’s hand on John’s arm, noting John’s face of betrayal, before it morphed into one of apathy._

 

_“Now, see John? That wasn’t so hard, was it? I know you don’t like to leave your work unfinished, so get on that, hmm?” Smitty hummed, beckoning to Matt, who froze with terror once again as he saw the hollowness in John’s eyes._

 

_Feeling the ice swiftly moving again, the last thing he saw was the void burning into his soul, before darkness consumed him and he slept, taking a small increment of comfort in the fact that the two wouldn’t be getting their hands on his powers, just his life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to return at the busiest point in the year for me, mentally, so wicked! : )
> 
> Later updates might be even more sporadic bc I have a summer job that is the whole of july and august, and some of june, so sksksk

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the hell I'm doing


End file.
